PROJECT SUMMARY The University of Washington Eunice Kennedy Shriver Intellectual and Developmental Disabilities Research Center (IDDRC), based at the Center on Human Development and Disability (CHDD), provides a comprehensive interdisciplinary program of basic and translational research designed to prevent, diagnose, and treat individuals with intellectual and developmental disabilities (IDD). Research is carried out within the framework of the following 8 Collaborative Research Areas (CRAs): (1) Biological Basis of Autism; (2) Brain Malformation Disorders; (3) Central Nervous System Injury; (4) Consortium on Early Childhood Intervention; (5) Developmental Toxicology; (6) Epilepsy; (7) Hearing Disorders, and (8) Learning Disabilities. All CRAs are interdisciplinary, include scientists, clinicians, and trainees and are designed to promote translational research. In this application, to facilitate the work of investigators at our IDDRC, we are requesting support for an Administrative Core designed to provide scientific and programmatic leadership and four scientific cores: (1) Genetics -- functional and human genomics and model system components; (2) Brain Imaging -- in vivo imaging for human studies and animal models; (3) Animal Behavior -- behavioral testing for rodent models and consultation for non-human primate models and application of circuit mapping techniques; and (4) Clinical Translational -- promotes and supports clinical and translational research. We are also proposing to conduct a research project focusing on a unique cerebellar malformation utilizing comprehensive- omic approaches that are well integrated with cores and other IDDRC activities. Extensive research training and dissemination activities are also integral components of our IDDRC.